


The Piplup Situation

by klainjel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainjel/pseuds/klainjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Santana, members of Team Rocket, have been following around two Pokemon trainers for weeks. Now, the time has finally come to attack and capture the Pokemon they've been hunting. (If only it were that easy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piplup Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little Pokemon AU, written for Iole and Amanda because they're cute.

“Again?”

Kurt didn’t flinch when he heard the sarcasm-laced voice behind him. “It’s our job, Santana.”

“Last time I checked, oogling someone’s ass wasn’t in the job descript—ow!”

Kurt sighed and pulled away from the set of binoculars. Espeon walked around his waist, looking fairly pleased with herself as Santana hopped on one leg. “She bit me!”

“Stop talking nonsense, and maybe she’ll stop.” Kurt pet her head and whispered, “Good Espie.”

The binoculars were snatched from him as Santana gazed out, muttering about a stupid pest. Kurt knew it was the mission getting to her. They had been watching this duo for weeks, waiting for an opportunity, and so far… nothing. If only that boy would leave the girl for just one minute…

But Kurt didn’t mind too much. This was much easier and more relaxing than some of the other missions he had been sent on. All the duo did was… play. The girl with the blonde hair was always skipping around, and constantly used her Snorlax as a giant pillow. He had watched her chase around a Jigglypuff for hours, until eventually the Pokemon sang them all to sleep. When they awoke, with doodles all over their faces, all the girl did was laugh and chase after it again. And the boy was--- well. He was a boy.

A cute boy.

A foolish boy. Kurt could tell that he ran with his heart, not with his head. He carried a small Togepi with him at all times, and walked with a Cubone by his side. Sometimes, another Pokemon joined them. He always stopped, checking in with his own Pokemon, as well as any Pokemon he encountered. Rather than battling wild ones immediately, he always tried talking to them first. Sometimes he would take them with him. Sometimes he let them go free. And sometimes he took Pokemon that didn’t belong to him, which _got them into this mess in the first place._

“We got them!” Santana smacked Kurt in the arm and her Charmander hissed in satisfaction. “Quick, get going, your Lover Boy has stepped away from the pack.”

Kurt rolled his eyes but did as she said: who knew when this chance would come again? It had been weeks.

They gathered their things and selected their Pokemon before rushing down the hill and through the forest where they hid. Their prey was so foolish, too young and carefree. Who camps out in the middle of a field?

With Santana on his left, and Espeon on his right, he knew they had this in the bag.

At the edge of the treeline, Kurt ducked behind a bush, but Santana kept running at full speed. Always a show off, Kurt thought to himself, but a part of him did admit that she looked glorious. Her hair, in its high ponytail, was trailing behind her, and her Charmander had lodge itself onto her back, making it appear as though a fire was streaming out from behind her. Kurt sighed, and Espeon mewed in agreement.

Santana halted suddenly, dirt flying up in a cloud around her feet. “You there!” Moving almost too quickly to catch, Santana threw her arm out, a Pokeball in hand. “I challenge you!”

“Always one for dramatics,” Kurt muttered as he watched the scene unfold. Santana’s voice was solid, cold, and determined; a perfect contrast to the boy she challenged, who looked completely confused. Kurt couldn’t blame him.

“Umm… hi?” the boy answered, standing up from where he had been crouched over, talking to one of his Pokemon. (A Leafeon, Kurt remarked. Interesting.) “I’d rather—“

“What?” Santana’s hands moved her to her hips, and she cocked her head to the side. “Scared you won’t win?” She laughed haughtily. “You’re smarter than you look.”

Kurt knew that was his cue. As quietly as possible, he began to tip-toe from behind the bush, heading back towards the boy’s camp.

The boy’s face had hardened, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Look, if you really want to battle—“

“I’d hardly call this a battle.” Santana tossed her ponytail back. “We already know I’m going to win.”

Kurt was nearly there. He could see the little blue guy right in front of him, and he only had a few more paces to go. Unfortunately, the Piplup seemed to have also noticed him.

“Pip!”

“Go, Leafeon!”

“Charmander, go!”

The Pokemon stared down each other, each too smart to simply go into the battle blind. They were watching, waiting, searching for a weakness. Kurt, meanwhile, reached out, his fingertips just about brushing the Pokemon in front of him. “Come on….”

“PIP!

And just like that, everything went to hell.

The Piplup rushed from Kurt, waddling as fast as it could back over to the boy. Kurt swore under his breath and began to run, hoping to scoop it up on its way, while the two were still battling. The yell from the Piplup was loud enough to distract the Leafeon, and Blaine glanced over right as Charmander was about to attack.

“Huh? Piplup? What’s going on…?”

“CHARMANDER, GO!” Santana screamed. “DO IT!”

But the Charmander was caught off guard too, and he looked over to where Kurt was rushing at the Piplup and boy. Charmander stopped, allowing just enough time for the Leafeon to turn and smack him with its tail, sending Charmander flying back. Santana wailed, and the boy held out his arms just as the Piplup flew at him.

Kurt didn’t have time to stop.

The sound of their bodies colliding echoed through the field, and both were sent tumbling over, bodies tangling into a pile on the ground.

Kurt moaned, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly lifted himself up. The other boy sat up too, his hand over a scrape along his arm, and Piplup jumped onto his back. Kurt glared at the Piplup, hoping to scare it off, but the Pokemon simply hid his face.

“What’s going on?” the boy asked, right as the blond girl came skipping back. “Blaine! You found some friends!”

The boy—Blaine—blinked. “I’m not sure if they’re friends, Britt.” He stood up and took Piplup from the back of his shoulder and into his arms. “Do you two care to explain what you’re doing?”

“No!” Santana hissed. “We’re Team Rocket! You should be bowing down to us! We don’t have to explain anything to you!”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” Kurt snapped back as he carefully stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg.

“Dramatic? Who’s being dramatic? He— _Charmander!”_ Santana pointed at her starter, who was now sitting at Brittany’s feet, practically purring as she held something in her hand.

“He likes me!” Brittany grinned. “And he also really likes jellybeans.”

“Charmander, you are a vicious animal not a cute play thing!”

Charmander ignored San, choosing instead to nibble on the jellybean Brittany was offering. He grinned and held up the bean. “Char!” he announced happily, before munching on it some more.

“I know!” Brittany agreed. “I like the red ones best too.”

Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him, and he looked over only to find Blaine staring right at him, confusion settling in the crease between his eyebrows. (Don’t think about how cute he is, don’t think about how cute he is.) Kurt gave Blaine a small shrug and a smile, and the other gave a laugh of defeat in response.

“I don’t know what’s going on either,” Kurt answered, causing Blaine to smile wider.

“Glad I’m not the only one.”

“I will tell you what’s going on!” Santana declared as she stomped over. “That thing,” she pointed at Piplup, “has scorned me and I _want it back._ ”

Kurt rolled her eyes. “If you would just let your Charmander evolve, like I _told you_ …”

“He doesn’t want to evolve! He’s more powerful than that stupid--- stupid water type anyhow!”

Kurt couldn’t tell if Blaine looked amused or baffled as he watched the back-and-forth tennis talk between Santana and Kurt. Piplup, on the other hand, looked nearly as cute as Blaine as he danced between his legs. “San, why don’t we just drop it, this guy isn’t worth it.”

“Oh, but it was worth it when you got to spend two weeks watching Gelmet Head over here.”

Kurt felt himself blanch. That was certainly a turn. Then, warmth spread through his cheeks, blossoming across his face. “I—I--- I did not!”

Kurt felt Blaine’s smile before he saw it. “You were watching me?”

Before Kurt could say anything that would be beyond embarrassing, Blaine pointed over to a spot not too far away. “Look, they like each other.” Kurt’s eyes followed Blaine’s finger, and sure enough, there in the grass, his Espeon and Blaine’s Leafeon were circling each other. Kurt wasn’t sure if he would call it _friendly_ but it was close enough.

“Well you know what they say,” Kurt began, his heart thumping. “Pokemon reflect their masters.” Blaine’s smile was blinding.

“Break it up, you two make me sick!” Santana interrupted, jumping between them and attempting to snatch Piplup. The little guy was too fast, and it squealed, running towards Brittany, resulting in Santana falling flat on her face.

Kurt stared down at her, his face blank. “You need to give it a rest.”

Blaine bent down and the Piplup ran back over to him, and into his arms. He stood up, patting its head, and Kurt couldn’t help the affection that burst through his chest.

“I’m sorry to have caused such a commotion,” Blaine began, his eyes on Kurt even as Santana squirmed on the ground between them. “I found this little guy alone on the side of the road, and he looked so scared and lonely… I just couldn’t leave him. If he’s yours, I guess you can have him back.”

“No, Blaine. Keep him. Trust me, he’s better off with you,” Kurt answered as he put his foot on Santana’s back to stop her from doing anything stupid.

“Are you sure?”

“He seems happier with you than he would be with us. You two look like you belong.”

There was that blinding smile again. Kurt knew he would do whatever he could, and say whatever he could, in order to see it again and again.

Kurt released Santana from under his foot and she bolted up. San brushed off her uniform and adjusted her skirt before walking over to her Charmander as if nothing had happened. She picked him up and stuck out her tongue at Brittany. Britt grinned and offered her the last red jellybean. The look on Santana’s face would have fueled priceless banter for Kurt, but he didn’t notice it. He didn’t notice anything but the boy in front of him, who kept sending him shy and flirty glances.

“You know, if you’re ever done with being evil and all that… you’re more than welcome to join us. I think Piplup likes you too,” Blaine said as he hugged the Pokemon close.

The corner of Kurt’s mouth flicked up in a grin. “And if you ever feel like joining the darkside,” he answered, putting air quotes around the term, “then come find me.”

Sometimes smiles can speak far louder and far more truly than words.

Santana marched over, pulling on Kurt’s sleeve as she passed him. “Come on, lover boy. We’ve got work to do.”

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine. “Try to find me,” he said with a wink.

Blaine stared, his lips parted slightly. “Gotta catch them all,” he answered lamely, but for some reason, the words sent chills right down to Kurt’s heart.

A week later, Santana woke up in the morning to a note in the spot where Kurt’s bed had been the night before. She didn’t have to read it to know what it said, but she did anyhow and her laugh echoed through the woods. The note was nothing more than a scribbled “Piplup?” but it was far more than enough.

“You stupid lovesick boy…” Santana muttered to herself, shaking her head. “Come on, Char. We’ve got a Piplup to catch.”


End file.
